Mystery
by Marauder's legacy
Summary: The most moving moments between Harry and Sirius in HP books 35. Please read and review.


A/N Hello everyone. This one-shot had been on my mind for over two years now. It's just bits and pieces from the third to the fifth book and it's my tribute to the memorial of Sirius Black.

The song is called "Mystery" by Brooke Fraser and if you do have the song at home, try to listen to it between the pieces of writing.

Well, here it is at last: My way of finally saying good-bye to Sirius Black, one of the three true marauders.

It would mean a lot to me if you guys would review.

Luv

Prongs (one part of marauder's legacy)

I do not own anything of it. Lines are taken from HP 3-5 and the song is "Mystery" by Brooke Fraser.

**Mystery **

"You know what that means?" Black said abruptly to Harry as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free," said Harry.

"Yes…," said Black. " But I'm also – I don't know if anyone ever told you – I'm your godfather."

"Yeah I knew that," Harry said.

"Well… your parents appointed me your guardian if anything happened to them…I'll understand of course if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black. "But…well…think about it, Once my name's cleared…if you wanted…a different home.

"What live with you? Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to. I understand, I just thought I'd…"

Are you insane? When can I move in?"

_I wanna get your words  
Stuck in my head  
I wanna touch your soul with mine  
I want to always be  
Be by you led  
Always  
_

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick." Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment,they'll find out you're gone."

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius

"He's going to be ok. He's still a bit out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick-go!"

But Black was still staring down at Harry.

"How can I ever thank – "

"GO!" Hatty and Hermione shouted together.

"We'll see each other again." He said. "You are – truly your father's son, Harry.

_  
I wanna know that you  
Hung the stars in the sky  
So on lonely nights I would know your presence  
I wanna feel your love  
Under my skin  
Down through my bones  
_

Dear Harry,

I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this falls in the wrong hands.

I would also apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you.

I am also enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable.

If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me.

I'll write again soon.

Sirius

_Your love  
Endures forever  
Your love  
Changes me  
Your love  
Makes me whole  
Makes me better  
Your love endures  
_

This is a two-way mirror, I've got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk to yours.

_I wanna feel the wind  
And know that you're near me  
And see in the seasons your mystery  
I wanna feel your love  
Flow through my veins  
Pound in my heart  
_

Lupin dragged Harry away from the dais. Harry, still staring at the archway, was angry at Sirius now for keeping him waiting. But some part of him realised, even as he fought to break free from Lupin, that Sirius had never kept him waiting before…Sirius had risked everything, always, to see Harry, to help him…if Sirius was not reappearing out of that archway when Harry was yelling for him as though his life depended on it, the only possible explanation was that he could not come back…that he really was –

_Your love  
Endures forever  
Your love  
Changes me  
Your love  
Makes me whole  
Makes me better  
_  
_I want to know  
How this could be  
Yet your love remains  
A mystery  
That's woven all the way  
That's woven all the way  
That's woven all the way  
Through me... yeah-yeah...  
Ooh...  
In me  
_

He sat there for a long time, gazing out at the water, trying not to think about his godfather or to remember that it was directly across from here, on the opposite bank, that Sirius had once collapsed trying to fend off a hundred Dementors…

_Your love  
Endures forever  
Your love  
It changes me  
Your love  
Makes me whole  
Makes me better  
Your love endures_

The Sun had set before he realised he was cold. He got up and returned to the castle, wiping his face on his sleeve as he went.


End file.
